


The Way You Look at Me

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Wolverine and the X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, he burst out, “I’veseenthewayyoulookatmewhenyoudon’tthinkInotice!” the blush coming back to his cheeks, and yours. You felt paralyzed, trying not to die from embarrassment and worry. You knew your eyes resembled those of a deer caught in headlights, but couldn’t find it within yourself to care, Logan didn’t seem to be reacting badly to whatever… this was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Look at Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disneylover4lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=disneylover4lyfe).



> disneylover4lyfe on Tumblr asked, “Hi could you do a Logan x reader for prompt #4? I want Logan to say this to the reader. The reader’s gender is female. I want it to be in the mansion in Logan’s room. Omg I found your blog while looking for good imagines and yours totally caught me I love it. Definitely a loyal follower here!!!!”
> 
> #4 "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I notice.”
> 
> This person is awesome, you should go follow them! :)
> 
> disneylover4lyfe:   
> http://disneylover4lyfe.tumblr.com/
> 
> Me:   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-imagines &   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-0-dinosaur &   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassydinosaursart

“Y/N?” Logan called out. He was walking towards you in long strides, uncharacteristic blush on the apples of his cheeks. You couldn’t help but blush at the site. You loved, and hated, the way he made you feel; light headed with happiness, giddy, and in love.

“Yeah, Logan. What’s up?” You tried to sound casual and not like you’d totally just been thinking of kissing him stupid, here, in front of his bedroom door.

Instead of answering you verbally, Logan grabbed your wrist. He was surprisingly gentle for such a gruff man. He closed the door behind the two of you and just stared at you. It was as if he was staring into you soul. The room was silent, and you never being one for complete silence like this were starting to get fidgety.

The silence went on for two whole minutes before you had to have noise again. You rocked on the balls of your toes and continues to look into Logan’s eyes. Wondering what was going on in the old man’s head. Not that you’d let him know you calling him that.

“Logan, what’s going on? What’s this about?” You asked slowly, trying to pry open his mind with your eyes, even though you knew it was impossible. He seemed to come back to reality, but his stare was still going strong.

Suddenly, he burst out, “I’veseenthewayyoulookatmewhenyoudon’tthinkInotice!” the blush coming back to his cheeks, and yours. You felt paralyzed, trying not to die from embarrassment and worry. You knew your eyes resembled those of a deer caught in headlights, but couldn’t find it within yourself to care, Logan didn’t seem to be reacting badly to whatever… this was. 

You’d thought about this before, him finding out or you telling him that you like/loved him. It always went terribly in your head, but this seemed to be going… dare you say, fine. Okay, so he was still silently staring at you like a madman, but everything else was fine.

“Yeah… so-?” You asked shyly and very hesitantly. “So, you noticed, huh?” You decided it was better to look at the carpet of him bedroom than his face, the blush on your face was making you heat up. Your ears were probably bright pink-red by now.

“Yeah, I did.” He clarified and you looked into his eyes again. The look on his face told you that he wanted to step forward, but was wary to. Probably fearing scaring you off. You, in a moment of confidence, took the step forward for him. 

When you stepped forward, he looked surprised, but relieved. You smiled up at him, and him down at you; though his was slight. “I’m guessing you like the way I look at you?” you asked, fighting off anymore blush that possibly make it’s way to your neck, face, and ears. You silently waited impatiently for his answer; though you were pretty confident on the answer. 

“I guess I do.” Logan said with a smirk, the closest thing you’d get to a smile on this man.


End file.
